Zeus' Soft Spot
by Sparky1520
Summary: What if Zeus had anthor daughter. What if he never had Thalia? Find out Elizabeth's Story. One shot. I OWN NOTHING!


My little girl. She had no one to comfort her while she was alone. I could not show her any love. It was against every rule i set. I had to look at her while she was crying and pretend i saw nothing, when all i wanted to do was hold her close and tell her that i love and never let her out of my sight.

Yet here I sit om my throne on Olympus with every god looking at me to do something. I couldn't. Hera, my jelous wife, would not let me. She started to mutter something that even I had trouble hearing. I watched as she got up and then she said it aloud looking at the statue of myself in my cabin.

"I will not break. I will always be strong. I don't need you or your fake love. I will make it on my own. you never cared and left me alone. I dont need you. I promised myself I would never break. I DONT NEED YOU!" she screamed and grabbed her worn jacket and ran out the door.

Her words cut me like a cold blade. I had always loved her. she may not know it ,but I do. I had always loved her from the very core of my exsistance. It may be oblivous to her now ,but she needed a little fatherly advise and I'll be damned if I let her go one anthor day without her knowing I love her.

As I got up from my thorne I switched down to my human size. I looked around everyone had gone. Even my wife. Thank you fates. I owed them one. I left olympus in a hurry to catch up to my daughter.

Elizabeth's p.o.v.

I was walking and out of no where a man appeared in front of me. I ran right into him. He caught me before I fell. I got a good look at him when he helped me up. He looked maybe 45 or something with a trimmed beard. He was wearing a pinned stripped suit. He had intense gray eyes that sparked with energy and they seemed alot like my eyes exsept mine wear a eletric blue.

"Where the hell did you come from," I said as I looked at him. he seemed fimular. as I stood up I noticed he was huge, muscluar, and tall. Built like a tank.

His eyes narrowed and became bright and angry, "Do not use such launge in front of me, child. You maybe my only child, but I will not stand for that launge."

"Wait a second, your Zeus? " i said. Zeus made a a sad face. All of the anger seemed to eyes becoming less bright and angry.

"Yes, child. I'm your father." he siad looking at me.

"Wow. Star Wars flash back." I said looking at him. I finally remembered that i was mad at him. "What are you doing here." I said giving him a glare.

"I'm here to see you and hopefully talk to you," he said taking a step toward me.

Taking a step backwards, " You had 12 years to that and yet you choose now to become world's #1 dad!" I said. Sparks were in my eyes.

"Child, I could not talk to you till now. Even as we speak, it is bad," he said. His eyes were sadder than before.

"Why now? Where were you when i was homeless and didn't eat for days or when my mom-," I couldn't talk about it hurt so much. The pain started to lash out at my heart. Tears had started in my eyes. I looked into Zeus' eyes and he closed the space between us closing me in his arms. I tried to fight ,but he seem to be made of steel. I just cried into his chest. he keep murmuring something in Greek but his tone sounded like he was trying to comfort me.

"Shush, my child. Shh. I'm here for you. No need to worry, I'm here. Your safe," finally I started to stop crying. Zeus still held me and I let him. When I finally started to pull away he let go some.

"Sorry," i murmured. I have never been an emotional person. Actually it was my type to cover up my emotions with my jokes. I've never cried like that except at my mom's funeral.

"There is no need to be embarrassed at being sad or crying. Now let's go back to the Cabin where we can talk in private," he said. I just nodded. He wrapped me in anther hug and the smell of lightening was in my nose and then we were back in Cabin 1. He looked ay my bag on my bed and then he scowled.

"Where is the rest of your things?" he asked. Wow, i didn't realize that i didn't have much stuff. I never really noticed. I told him the truth. "It's easier when you're out in the streets not to have many things so you won't get robbed or beat up. I have scars to prove It." I said and looked at him. His eyes were angry again.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you who i was or who you are?" he asked.

"Well yeah. She told me that I'm Elizabeth Hollow. Though most people call me snaps though." I said with a goofy grin. i was trying to get him to lighten up some.

He smiled. "You have your mother's sense of humor in you ,but you have more of me in your looks." he said quietly. I started to laugh.

"She said I was just like you most of the time. "He looked like a dad whose kid won a game. That proud gleam was in his eyes. He smiled warmly at me.

Zeus p.o.v.

I had held my daughter for the first time. She was so skinny and boney. Like she hadn't ate in weeks. When she cried I did something I never did before. I pulled her close. She smelled like ozone and sugar. A great mixture. I would never lose this moment. She cried out her pain that must have been eating what was left of her.

I keep murmuring comforting things and kept her close and finally she stopped crying. I just kept my hold on my precious child. My baby. My little girl.

"Sorry" she said, looking ashamed. She didn't need to be sorry for being sad.

"There is no need to be embarrassed at being sad or crying. Now let's go back to the cabin where we can talk in private." it was a good idea, she needed to sleep. She nodded and i brought her in anther hug.

I looked around and i saw a very small suitcase and I asked, "Where is the rest of your stuff." She was silent till she answered. "It's easier when you're out in the streets not to have many things so you won't get robbed or beat up. i have scars to prove it."

How dare ANYONE touch my little girl! "Didn't your mother tell you who I was or who you were?"

She got a gleam in her eyes. The one her mother got when she was going to be smart mouth.

"Well, yeah. She told me I was Elizabeth Hollow. Though most people called me snaps though." she had a goofy grin on.

"You have your mother's sense of humor, but you have me more in you looks." i said. She had my eyes and my strength. It was just hidden behind her small frame. I would get behind that later. She had my laugh. I haven't seen her laugh yet. It was the best thing in the world.

"She told me I was like you most of the time." she said. She was like me. I was proud of her. I couldn't believe that she was mine.

"You do seem like it." I said and suddenly her stomach growled and I was over there in seconds. "Did you not enough to eat? Do you want something to eat?" Why didn't she get enough at diner? When the last time she was ate. Looking at my watch i saw it was 1 in the morning. When I looked up she wasn't near me. Looking around I saw she was in her bag looking for something. I walked over. Leaning over her shoulder I got a look at what she had. What she had was shocking.

She had a couple t-shirts and 1 other pair of jeans other than the ones she had on. she had a toiletries bag. She also had a plastic bag. She pulled it out and opened it up and I saw it was full of snack food.

"Is this what you been eating?" I asked. How could one person live on something not even filling. She jumped and said something like, "Yeah. What else am I going to buy? ", she looked at her bag and then back at me "Do you want some?"

How could I let her eat like this? She needed to gain some weight. I snapped my finger and a table appeared with everything that she could possibly want to eat. i looked over at her. Her eyes were wide. "Wow. That's a lot of food." she said as she walked over to eat. She stopped about 3 feet from it. She looked and she said "I've never seen this much food in one place at once."

"Go ahead and eat," I said she turned around and something in her eyes bother me," What's wrong?" I asked. She looked almost like she did something wrong. Her stomach growled again.

"I can't." she said looking at the floor. I walked over to her. Gently guiding her eyes towards mine. "Why?" The look in the eyes killed me. They looked like they had been hit with a rock and the glass in her eyes had shattered.

"I don't deserve it." she said. Tears coming to her eyes again. She didn't meet my eyes. "Elizabeth look at me." she looked at me hesitantly. "You do deserve this. Actually you deserve far more, but for now this is my gift to you, and I hate when people return gifts."

She smiled slowly, "Since you put it that way." She went over and grabbed a plate "Wait," I said. She looked over. I took the plate from her. "I'll get your food. You'll put a little of nothing and will still be hungry."

"Where am I supposed to sit then?" she sighed.

"Over on the bed," I said already piling food on top. "And you get no say on how much I put on your plate. And you will eat it all." she laughed.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say." she said and took her bag and went to the only other furniture in the room. A chest and started to unpack. She was done in 3 minutes which made me sadder than anything. She should be living like a queen. Yet, here she was skinny malnourish. Demeter would have killed me. Letting my child live like that. "No more." I said out loud.

"Huh?" she asked as I came around the table with a plate so heavy that she had to hold it with two hands. "Geez, do u expect me to-" ,she winced in pain. Her stomach growled again.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay? Are you ill?" she shook her head. "Then what!"

"Have you ever heard of hungry pains?" "Of course. Is that what you have?" "Yeah. Maybe if I eat something they'll go away."

She started to eat and she ate some more and while she ate I looked around. I needed to get back, but I couldn't just leave her. I had to make sure nothing was going to happen and that she was asleep. "Um, do you need to be somewhere?" she asked.

"Not at this second." I lied. She frowned, but then she went back to eating. Smiling i sat down right by her. She was already half way though. Her stomach was still growling and she kept on eating. Finally she had eaten enough she stopped. She looked at me and started to laugh.

"What?" I said. She looked at me and started to shake her head. "Nothing just tired." I took her plate and set it on the table and snapped my fingers and it was gone. I heard some rustling behind. I looked and saw that Elizabeth had stood up and started to stretch. I laughed and she yawned. I went over to her and picked her up like you would a baby, and started to hold her closely and she started to relax. She was so small, but i could feel her muscle from under her shirt. I held on to her tighter. She snuggled closer to me.

She started to relax this time. Finally she started to breathe deeply. I put her down gently in her bed, and kissed her forehead.

"Good night my baby girl," She "hummed" and said "Love you dad "

"I love you too, my child." I sighed and walked out of the cabin and suddenly was on Olympus. I looked around and saw nobody missed me. Breathing a sigh of relief. I looked over and saw i forgot to cut of the connection to Cabin 1. Looking over at, there slept my baby. My little girl.


End file.
